Data networks route data traffic via a collection of network devices that take the form of, for example, routers, hubs and switches. Very large networks may involve hundreds or even thousands of network devices. To transfer data within networks, individual network devices often coordinate via network protocols such as the Spanning Tree Protocol (STP) and the like, to route data along paths between network devices. This transfer of data may be negotiated via STP based on efficiency of paths within networks.